the13guardiansofmeriafandomcom-20200213-history
The Dragon Riders Core
The Dragon Rider's Core Birth: The Dragon Riders Core was founded two year's after the frist war of Meria was over. Grand High King Maragon Pendragon of Mardaus and Meria and King Draonus of Draconus made a pact between the race of dragons and humans, in hopes of making a powerful order to protect the many realms in and around Metlluris. History: Before the order itself was made there had to be a special bound between dragon and rider, so Merlin and the two dragons of Albion, Draig the Red and Lithsa the White along with Maragon Pendragon and his wife Marie Draceness (whom is the youngest child and daughter of Draig and Lithsa and sister too Draonus.) Draonus, Ocvran the Wise and Gilis the Bright came to together and discussed what they needed to do to make such a bound. It took them a few days to get everything they believed that was n and come up with the spell that would be known as "The Fastening" that would bound the two races, dragon's and humans. However there where not many elder dragon's who were willing to become bounded to a race whom they thought and believed too be as worthy of such a high honor as to ride a dragon, at that time. But the younger dragon's however felt as though as a great test for the race as great and noble. Leadership: Maragon and Draonus decided that the order should have a co-leadership, meaning that whomever was the Grandmaster's of the Dragon Rider's Core would be the rider and dragon bounded partners together. The first and still current leader's of the order are Gllis the Bight and Ocvran the Wise. Maragon and Maire, Draonus's youngest sister was, who was once dragon before and during the frist war of Meria, but was changend into a human after the war had be won, so that she and Maragon could together and have children. So Ocvran and Gllis became the leader's of the Dragon Rider's Core. Location: For a time the order was located at Dragon's Hold north of Draconus, but there were many problems with both the Royal Court of Meria and the Council of Elders. They moved this time to the island Varye near Meria and lived for a time in Rider's Keep. But was once again problems rose from the two kingdoms. In do time Maragon, Draonus, Ocvran and Gllis meet togather to decied were the Dragon Riders would finally settle for good. Dragon Rider Weapons: The Dragon Rider's Core had three types of main weapons that they used as their tools for peace. Dragon Rider Swords Dragon Rider Spear Dragon Rider Ax Dragon Rider's Core Ranks: In the order there was a system of levels of were certain members would be in. Dragon Rider Acolytes: The acolytes were members who acted more as a military and support group for the order. But they could join should a dragon and acolyte bound together. Dragon Rider Apprentice: The students of the order and the second of the lowest level. They were taught by either a Knight of the order or a master. They could be also taught by an Elder rider or the Grandmaster's themselves. Once they had finished training under their instructor and passed their trails, they would become full members of the order and become Dragon Rider Knight's. Dragon Rider Kinght Dragon RIder Master Dragon Rider Elder Dragon Rider Grandmaster Dragon Rider Apparel: Dragon rider's did not have any system of how they would wear to show that they were part of the order and who was in charge. Known Positions: The positions in the order where only allowed to rider's who had completed there trainging as apprentices under either a master or elder. Warrior Teacher Guardian Healer Weaponmaster Ambassador Representative Lore Seer Sentinel Triva: *The Dragon Riders Core where inspired by the Jedi of George Lucus's Star Wars films and books, along with Christopher Paolini's own Dragon Riders of the Inheritance Cycle books.